The Highest Bidder
by Niblet3
Summary: [Post PotC: DMC] Elizabeth Turner is kidnapped and sold as a slave by a gang of pirates, and a certain Captain comes to her rescue. How does she react to him after that? [JackElizabeth, and tiny bits of EW but nothing big.] COMPLETE!
1. The Highest Bidder

**Title:** The Highest Bidder  
**Author:** Niblet3  
**Fandom:** Pirates of the Caribbean  
**Ships:** Jack/Elizabeth  
**Summary:** Elizabeth Turner is kidnapped and sold as a slave by a gang of pirates, and a certain Captain comes to her rescue.  
**Disclaimer:** Nope. I don't own them.  
**Rating:** T  
**Notes:** LOL! I'm not exactly... sure what I was thinking when writing this. Oh well, it was just an idea.

Elizabeth Turner had never been so afraid in her entire life. Being dragged along by her bound wrists, she thought about how she had gotten here. They came into her house at night, about a week after she had gotten used to sleeping alone. Well, lying and staring at the ceiling alone. She never really did much sleeping anymore, not since Will had left her. The empty echoing of her footsteps in the house scared her, and at night was the time she felt the most alone. That's when the pirates came. They must have gotten some type of word that she was alone, that it'd be easy to take her away. When they barged into her room, she was already awake. They attacked immediately, and there wasn't a sword in sight for her to fight with. She tried using her fists, but wasn't exactly skilled in that method of fighting, and was taken down within a couple of moments. Before she passed out she studied their faces, and realized that none of them were pirates she recognized. She had no idea why they had chosen her house to break into. It had been three years or more since she has even seen any pirates.

She woke up a few hours later, in the brig of a pirate ship. She was thrown in with a bunch of other women, and her hands were bound and she was gagged. They stared at her, narrowing their eyes like there was no amount of trust there. She was new. It felt like forever before they pulled into port. In reality, it was the next morning. A few of the pirates came rampaging below deck to retrieve the women, tying them together and pulling them all out in a straight line. They got off the ship and were soon walking the streets of somewhere that looked extremely similar to Tortuga to Elizabeth, though she didn't think it was. Pirates and prostitutes were running ramped, and it didn't look like a place where any respectable person would be seen. Unless they were taken into slavery, like she was. This is what she deduced she was going through when she heard the Captain of the pirate ship and his first mate going over prices.

She was currently being pulled along roughly, as if it didn't matter if she or any of the other women tripped or lost their footing. She realized that there was a large gash on her forehead from her fight the night before. A pirate's stolen ring cutting across her flesh and tearing it. She winced at the memory, and growled against the gag. The Captain turned around after hearing her, and gave her a smile.

"This one's going to be difficult to be rid of," He said to his first mate, never taking his eyes off of her. She glared at him, shaking her head.

"Bloody... pirates," She said against the gag. He laughed and pulled her harshly, causing her to speed up. Her heart started to speed up as well, thinking of the likes of the people that she was going to be "sold" to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Sparrow walked along the streets of the most famous pirate port in Singapore, smiling happily to himself as he swigged a bottle of rum. Coming across large sums of money was always his favorite thing to do, even if it meant exchanging some of his other favorite things to get it. Selling the many jewels he had come across in his numerous journeys seemed to add up after a while.

He dodged a few drunks that ran by, spewing all over the place as they did so. He stepped over a few more as he heard some yelling in the distance.

"How much will this one go for? All of ye, make yer offer!" A Pirate yelled, standing atop a few crates. Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head, never opening condoning the capture and selling of women against their will. He never did anything about it, but he never went along with it either. The girl who was standing next to the Pirate was shaking as she noticed the men who were raising up their money for her, and then she was cut loose from the other ladies when she was finally sold for a very low price. The next girl was pulled up next to the pirate, and she looked up, staring all the pirates in the eye. Seeing her, Jack dropped his bottle and it shattered on the concrete below him.

"Elizabeth," He whispered to himself. He'd be able to recognize her anywhere, despite the amount of time it had been since they had last laid eyes on each other. He was staring at her in disbelief as his feet carried him towards her.

"Come on, men! This is a feisty one! What about this one, lads?" The pirate yelled, yanking her closer to him by her wrists. She was scowling at everyone, looking completely unafraid. Pirates around Jack were making bids.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth was disgusted at all the men that were gathered around, paying money for women they'd never be able to get in reality. Despite the fact that her heart was racing and she was trying desperately to control her shaking hands, she stared the pirates down, daring them to try anything with her. She heard a few low offers, and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, men! This is a feisty one!" What about this one, lads?" He yelled, grabbing her wrists and pulling her closer, stepping on her toes as he did so. A few more bids were made, obviously not satisfying her captor. A rich, gruff voice called out a bid significantly higher than the others that had been suggested.

"Fifty pounds," Jack Sparrow said, pushing himself to the front of the crowd. She looked down at him and her knees gave way and the pirate next to her grabbed onto her arm and caught her, almost pulling the limb out of its socket. She cried out against the gag, and Jack winced.

"I don't think you're going to get much better than that all night, mate," Jack said. The pirate nodded, and took the money out of Jack's hand, and then pushed Elizabeth down off the crate and into Jack's arms. She tripped slightly on her way down, and Jack caught her before she fell. His dark eyes bore down into hers and she looked away, unable to face him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and stood behind her, helping her make her way through the crowd.

_Continue? Yes... no?_


	2. His Effect

They were walking quickly, and Jack had begun to work at untying the knots on the ropes around her wrists. She was mesmerized by his hands, so careful and tender and yet not hindered in reaching their goal. She cleared her throat and looked up again, trying to see where they were going. A drunk came running at her, and her eyes widened at their oncoming impact. Jack picked her up and placed her out of the way just in time, and the drunk came running by and hit the wall. Elizabeth looked up at him, breathing heavily, as he undid the final knot and threw the rope to the ground. He then reached up, and those hands she admired reached back and brushed her neck and went up and under her hair, looking for the knot in the gag. She was staring at him the entire time. He was looking out of the corner of his eye, concentrating on loosening and removing it. Finally, he got it, and his eyes met hers as a smile graced his lips. He slowly pulled the cloth away from her mouth, letting his fingers brush her cheeks as his hands came down. They stared at each other for a moment, and finally Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore, and she averted her eyes.

"Uh... thank you," She said, shifting from foot to foot. Jack still hadn't said a word to her. He silently picked up her hands and turned them over, looking at angry red strips on her wrists. He ran his thumb over them carefully, feeling how raw they were. She cleared her throat again, trying to get his attention.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack had noticed the large gash on her forehead, but saved that for later, since there was nothing he could do about it in their current location. He saw a drunk come running by and Elizabeth's eyes get suddenly bigger. He stopped his attempts at freeing her hands and took a hold of her waist, picking her up in the air and putting her down in a safer area. The drunk hit the wall hard, and Jack laughed to himself. Finally, he loosened the ropes and threw them off of her hands. He reached up and noticed her staring at him, as if she had no idea what he was doing. She was still so beautiful, so flawless looking, even in her current situation. He didn't think it a sin to let his hands brush up against her skin a bit when he was removing her gag. She was, essentially, his property. He smiled to himself at this thought, and then the knot gave way. He stared into her eyes for a moment after removing the gag, trying to figure out what she was thinking. She looked down, and thanked him.

His attention was brought back to her hands. He picked them up and looked them over. They were raw and flaming. They'd have to see to that later, as well. She cleared her throat.

"If you... uh... if you think you're going to take advantage of me, you're... sorely mistaken," She said, her voice shaking as she delivered her message. Jack looked up, not letting go of her hands. He was smirking.

"Do you not remember me, love? Would I do such a thing to a lady such as yourself?" He said, cocking his head. If he was going to take advantage of her, he would have done it already. She nodded her head.

"Of course I remember you, Jack," She said, looking up into his eyes. He smiled at her again, and she pulled in a breath, and began to fall to the ground as her knees once again gave way. He caught her underneath her arms, momentarily caught off guard.

"I'm sorry," She said, never taking her eyes off of him. He smirked again.

"I can see I still have an effect of you," He said, and then her face turned hard. She pulled herself to her feet, and slapped his hands off of her. He laughed, and stepped back a few steps, with his hands up.

"Okay, okay, Lizzie," He said, looking into her seething face. She sighed, losing the demeanor slightly. She looked around, and he followed her eyes. Not the type of place she'd have much luck in. She looked back at him, obviously still angry, and took off to her right. Jack narrowed his eyes at her retreating back, and took off after her, dodging around a few more drunks running by.


	3. What's In A Name?

--------------------------------------------------------------

Many thoughts ran through Elizabeth's head as she stomped through the streets, trying her hardest to avoid the lowlifes that were constantly flying by. How dare he think he had any kind of effect on her? So what if her knees gave way any time he seriously looked into her eyes? She heard him yelling behind her.

"Hey! Liz!" He yelled, catching up to her. He grabbed onto her arm and pulled her to a stop. She stopped and sighed, bringing her other hand up to her face and rubbing her eyes. He pulled her closer to him.

"You think you'll be fine running around this place on your own, love?" Jack asked her. "Oh yes, of course, you'll fit in nicely with the likes of those around here. I can see it now-" He started, and she promptly slapped him, sending him back a few steps. Even though she was thinking she should start running again, something kept her there. He looked back at her, and took off his hat and bowed to her. She looked around.

"I do think I might have deserved that," Jack said, pulling himself up and smiling at her, putting his hat back on. She nodded her head.

"You certainly did," Elizabeth said. "What makes you think I'd be better off with you than with them?"

"Your previous experience should tell you the answer to that," He said, throwing his head back in the direction of the pirates still auctioning off girls. She sighed, and shook her head.

"Do you have a ship?" She asked him, pursing her lips. When they rescued Jack three years ago, they had not been able to retrieve the Pearl. Jack smiled at her, and nodded his head.

"That I do, love," He said. "Would you like to come with me, or set up shop here?" He said, offering his arm. She sighed again, and put her hands on her hips, looking around. There were men and prostitutes having... relations on the ground a few feet away from her, a man throwing up a few feet away from them. She put her hand in the crook of Jack's arm and started walking, almost pulling him along with her.

"Good choice," He said, smiling down at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack had stared down anyone who even looked at Elizabeth when they were walking down the street towards the dock. People got the message; she was Captain Jack Sparrow's, no one had the right to make a play for her. He thought to himself; why hadn't she mentioned her beloved husband who was most likely somewhere coming to her rescue? They finally reached the docks and Elizabeth stepped away from him, looking around at the numerous ships that were floating there.

"Which one is yours?" She asked, turning to him. He pointed to the one at the very end, and then looked down, his eyes widening. He couldn't let her see the name of that ship. He cleared his throat and walked up to her, placing his hand on the small of her back and urging her to walk along.

"It's the little brown one at the end... not really my style but it was all I could get a hold of at such short notice. Let's get a move on then, I've got places to go... people to see..." He said as she pulled away from his touch.

"What's the name of it?" She asked. He smiled and shook his head.

"Oh, the name is of no importance, love," He said, taking her hand and helping her onto the ship. She stepped onto the deck and looked around as Jack stepped up behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth looked around and tried to see any member of Jack's crew. He stepped up behind her and put her hands on her shoulders. She sighed and rolled her eyes and squirmed underneath his touch. She rounded on him and turned around. He was pouting.

"I don't think you're treating me very nice, love, especially considering I saved your life," He said, and then looked down. She could have sworn she heard him mutter "once again" under his breath. She glared at him. Pintel and Ragetti came out from the cabin, fighting over a bottle of rum, pulling it back and forth between them.

"Men," Jack said, "We have a guest." The two pirates looked up and dropped the bottle, it shattering just as Jack's bottle had. Jack rolled his eyes. Ragetti turned to Pintel, nodding his head and smiling.

"Now we have two Elizabeth's," He said, laughing. Elizabeth turned to Jack, confused as to what he meant. Jack's eyes were wide and his eyebrows were furrowed. He grabbed onto Elizabeth's hand and walked towards the cabin, pulling her along with him.

"Clean up that mess," He said, glaring at the two men as he pushed her into the cabin and slammed the door shut.


	4. Will

----------------------------------------------------------------

She was sitting on the bed with her arms crossed, staring at him. He was sitting on a chair across from the bed, staring at her. He narrowed his eyes and looked up at her forehead. She turned her head to the side, questioning him with her eyes.

"What?" She snapped. He pointed up to her wound.

"Where'd you get that?" He drawled. She reached up and touched it, wincing.

"The pirates... when they took me out of my home," She said, looking him in the eye. He nodded his head, something burning inside of him telling him he needed to get revenge. No, no, Jack, he thought. She has her little husband to do that. He just needed to take care of her until they got her back into the whelp's arms. He got up and left the room, heading below deck. Mr. Gibbs stopped him in his tracks.

"What is Ms. Elizabeth doing here?" He asked him frantically. He followed Jack down the stairs, looking at him.

"I bought her," Jack said. Mr. Gibbs opened his eyes wide and his mouth fell open, and he almost tripped on the last stair.

"Bought her? What in the bloody hell are you talking about, Jack?" He asked as Jack walked over and got a bunch of cloths and a jar of water. Jack turned and headed for the stairs again, almost knocking into Gibbs as he did so.

"She was being sold as a slave... so I took her off the pirate's hands," Jack said, turning and smiling at Gibbs. "We're going to have to set sail for Port Royal and bring her back to darling Will," He said angrily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth watched Jack get up and walk out of the room abruptly. She narrowed her eyes in confusion, wondering what she could have said to make him angry. She shook her head and got up off the bed and searched around the cabin. It was significantly smaller than the cabin on the Pearl. She sighed, thinking of the lost ship. Then, the matter of the name of this one came back into her mind. Why wouldn't Jack tell her?

He came back into the cabin a second later, a jar full of water and a cloth in his hands. Her heart started beating faster immediately as she walked back over to the bed and sat back down. She wished that Jack didn't affect her the way he did. It made her feel guilty. He sat the water on the table and dipped the cloth in it, ringing it out. He then walked over to her and sat down, the small bed sinking slightly with him.

"Turn towards me," He said, and she did it. Usually she'd protest, she'd tell him she could do it herself, but no words dared try to leave her lips. He cupped her face with one of his hands and pressed the cloth to her wound with the other. She winced slightly at the contact, and he copied her.

"Sorry," He muttered, working away at it with the wet cloth. He then got one of the dry cloths and wrapped it around her head, tying a knot in it and sitting back to look at his work.

"Now it looks like you're wearing a bandana as well," He said, smiling. She couldn't help but smile back, but it disappeared as soon as it came. She coughed a bit, and then raised her eyebrows.

"Jack... What is the name of this ship?" She asked him.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked, sitting back and folding his arms.

"I just... do," She said. She had no real reason. She was just interested because he wouldn't tell her.

"Where's Will?" Jack asked. "Why hasn't he come for you?" Jack asked. She looked down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

He was waiting for an answer. If she would tell him what he wanted to know, he would tell her what she wanted to know, embarrassing as it may be.

"What's the name of the ship?" She insisted, looking hurt.

"Why are you avoiding the subject of Will?" He asked, a slight smile coming onto his face.

"Because I want you to tell me what the name of the ship is," She said.

"Let's make a trade. You tell me and I'll tell you. Tell me about dear William and your wonderful married life together. Is it as wonderful as you thought it would be?" He asked her, staring at her through narrowed eyes. She was looking away from him, her arms wrapped around herself. Something was wrong with this situation, and he had to know what it is. "Why won't you say anything about him, Lizzie?" Jack said, softening his tone.

"Because you won't tell me what the name of this ship is," She said, continuing to avoid his eyes. He smiled, and shook his eyes.

"You are one of the most stubborn women I have ever met," Jack said.

"What's the name of the ship?" She asked.

"Where's Will?" Jack retorted.

"What's the name, Jack?" She asked again.

"Where's Will, Elizabeth?" He said back. She closed her eyes tightly, and then jumped off the bed and rounded on him. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"He's dead, Jack. Okay? Will's dead. He's DEAD. He died a year ago, and I'm still not over it. Consumption, the doctor told me. I sat by him every night and watched him waste away, coughing up blood. He's dead, Jack, and that's why he's not coming for me. Are you happy now?" She said, stomping down on the deck of the ship. No, he wasn't happy. He had no idea this was what she was going to say. A tear fell onto her cheek and she reached up and put her hands over her face and turned away from him, sobbing silently. He got up off the bed, his face creased with concern and approached her slowly, not quite sure what to do. Right when he was about to put his hand on her shoulder she stepped forward and pushed the cabin door open, racing away from him.


	5. In Your Arms

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth was at the back of the little ship, tears racing down her face. She hadn't mentioned Will's death to anyone since it happened. She hadn't even said it out loud. The only way she had referred to it was to say that he left her. She couldn't believe Jack had just kept pushing like she did. She knew her answer was probably not the one he was expecting. The night was cold and she was shivering. She put her hands over her face, shutting herself off from the world as the ship drifted in the water.

"The name of this ship is Elizabeth," Jack whispered, standing next to her. "When I got it... it was the only thing that felt right. Even though it's not nearly as beautiful as you are, it sails the seas very well, and has an inner passion just as you do. There are numerous times that should have been the end for her, but she always managed to pull through," He said, and she looked up at him. His face was soft and he was looking at her kindly. Two more tears fell down into her cheeks, and he reached up and wiped them away tenderly with his thumb, cupping her cheek in his hand. She closed her eyes and leaned into his palm, yearning for some kind of contact from another human being. His hand fell down upon her shoulder and she looked down, shivering again and drawing in a few shaky breaths. She had given up on being angry with him.

"I'm sorry, love," Jack whispered, stepping closer to her, "I shouldn't have kept pressing-"

She cut him off. "No... it's okay. It had just been building and building up inside of me... I guess I... needed to get it out," She said, sighing. He ran his hand up and down her arm, realizing how cold she was.

"You're shivering..." He whispered. She didn't give him a response. "We can talk about it... if you'd like," He said, getting close enough so she could feel his hot breath on her cheek. She shook her head, still looking down at their feet. She then looked up at him, her guard down and her eyes pleading.

"Jack... hold me," She requested, her voice trembling. Sadness for her was obviously overwhelming him, and he nodded. He pulled her to him and she laid her cheek on his chest as he slid his hands across her back, drawing her close. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat, much like she did with Will when his heart was no longer beating.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack closed his eyes as well and rested his chin gently on the top of her head. He knew he was perfect ass for doing what he did, and was surprised that she forgave him so quickly. He heard a hitch in her breath as she tried to hide a sob and he held her closer.

"Ssshh, Liz. It's alright," He whispered, rubbing her back. She clutched at him, trying to control herself.

"God, Jack..." She whispered, "I miss him."

"He'll always be with you, darling," Jack whispered to her.

"I haven't been... near a person since he..." She sighed again. He pressed his lips to her forehead tenderly.

"I'm here, Elizabeth. Don't worry about anything, love," Jack whispered. Only she could bring out this side of him. Jack opened his eyes and looked up to the stars above him. He heard a voice whispering to him, something ethereal sounding, known to him and him alone.

"Take care of her, Jack..." Will said to the man. "Take care of her for me..."

That was what Jack was going to do. He pulled away from the lady slightly, cupping her face in his hands. "You can take the bed in the cabin tonight, darling. I'll sleep downstairs with the crew," Jack said, and Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, I won't make you do that..." She said.

"I insist, love," He said, taking her hand and leading her to the cabin. Once they had gotten in there and Jack had arranged things the way he wanted them for Elizabeth she pulled herself into the bed and he stood by the door.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth," He said, smiling sweetly and turning to leave. She looked distressed.

"Jack..." She whispered, and he turned back around. "Could you... could you stay?" She asked. He smiled and nodded his head. He pulled a chair up to the bed and took a hold of her hand, kissing her fingers tenderly. She smiled and turned onto her side, falling asleep. He watched over her for the rest of the night.


	6. The Only Woman

_I wanted to get this finished for you guys before this hurricane comes... Ernesto is heading right towards me I hope this chapter is long enough for you. I hope you enjoyed my story, and thank you for reading _

A few days later they were approaching Port Royal. Jack was pleased to see that Elizabeth's anger towards him had subsided for good, and they had gotten to the point where they were years before, as friends. Something inside him wanted more, but he didn't think she was quite ready for that yet, and he wasn't going to push her anymore. He was just trying to enjoy their last few days together before he sent her back home. It was something he'd have a very hard time doing. Currently, they were sitting on the bow of the little ship, and Jack was describing to Elizabeth the story of one of his many adventures.

"It felt as if the storm wouldn't ever stop... and it didn't help that I had the whole population of China breathing down my neck," Jack stated. "But, of course, I managed to take them all down before the rain ceased," He said, smiling.

"How?" She asked, astonished.

"That, my dear, shall remain a mystery," Jack said, planning to tell her at a later date, when they met again. They looked off into the distance, and saw the lights of Port Royal in the night sky. Elizabeth sighed, and looked down at her hands. Jack studied her profile, illuminated by the moonlight.

"What are you thinking of, Lizzie?" He said softly.

"Just... everything that's happened. I would have never thought getting captured by pirates would turn out to be a good thing," She said, looking up and smiling at him slightly, then looking back down.

"Right place right time, as they say," Jack said. "To think I was going to spend my money on rum..." He finished, smiling.

"It's a good thing you didn't," She said.

"Right. Very good," He said, trying not to act foolish. He didn't want to take her back. He knew that she was dying inside ever since Will passed, and being with him and no longer being alone in an empty house was good for her. It gave her her spark back. He didn't want to take that away again, leave her in that empty house. It wasn't his decision. It was hers. "We're almost there, Lizzie," Jack said, looking over at her.

"I see," She said, looking up as the docks got closer. Then there was silence between them.

-----------------------------------------------------

They had reached the docks at Port Royal, and Elizabeth wasn't sure what she should be doing. She was looking over at Jack, who was staring off into the distance. Neither of them moved to get off the ship. Elizabeth thought of the emptiness that the house had felt like for a year now, and how she had felt alive these past few days she spent with Jack. Someone who was finally paying attention to her again, someone who noticed her. She hadn't had that since she lost Will. She didn't know what to do. Jack cleared his throat, and looked up at her.

"Well... we're uh... we've arrived," Jack said. She nodded her head.

"Yes, yes, right. I guess I'll... be going, then," She said, getting up. He pulled himself up as well, and sighed. She didn't know how to say goodbye to him. They both approached each other, not looking one and other in the eye. She looked up quickly, and was surprised to see he was staring down at her. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek lightly, and then ran over and got off the ship, running down the docks as quickly as she could, and not looking back.

She got to her house a few moments later. It looked like the authorities had been there. She stepped onto the carpet and looked around. Empty. It felt empty, hollow, abandoned. Lifeless. Everything was dark, only illuminated by the light from the moon shining in through the window. She knelt down and picked up a chair that was lying on its back and sat it upright. She walked around and sat down, putting her head in her hands.

------------------------------------------------------

Jack was standing on the deck watching Elizabeth run away from him as quickly as she possibly could. He sighed, and looked down at his feet as he rocked back and forth. Mr. Gibbs approached him slowly.

"Uh... Captain?" He said, and Jack turned around quickly to face him. "Where are we headin'?" He asked. Jack reached inside his coat and pulled out his compass. The arrow spun around and pointed right at him. He turned around and held it out in front of him, and saw that it was pointing in the direction that he had last seen Elizabeth. He smiled to himself.

"I should have known," He whispered. "Let's just go... the opposite of... here," Jack said, heading towards the wheel.

--------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth looked at the door. She had left it open, and it was swinging from side to side with the wind. It was like something was calling her from the outside world, telling her not to waste away here. There was nothing left for her here. She didn't deserve to be left alone. Will wouldn't want her to be alone for the rest of her life. She made up her mind and rushed into her bedroom and pulled a bag out of the closet. She threw a few articles of clothing into it and pulled it closed quickly. She then pulled on a new pair of shoes, grabbed onto the handles and made a run for the door, hoping she could catch Jack in time.

---------------------------------------------------------

Jack had stood at the wheel for a few moments, and his small crew watching him, waiting for him to give them orders to go. Finally, he shook his head, trying to push away the thoughts that were torturing him, and he yelled for the crew to pull up the anchors so they could get away from the docks. They followed his orders and he turned around, looking at the lonely Port Royal. He hoped he'd see her again one day. The impact she'd had on his life since they first met was a big one, and he always felt somewhat empty when she was no longer with him. He kept up his demeanor everyone knew and understood, but deep inside he was wishing she was there by his side. He turned back around and looked at the ocean before him.

About a minute later, when they were almost a mile away from the docks, he heard yelling from behind him. Pintel, Ragetti and Mr. Gibbs went running to the stern of the ship.

"What is it?" Jack asked them. "Is the English Fleet going to come after me again?"

"Elizabeth," Gibbs said. Jack turned around quickly, and saw her. She was standing at the end of the dock, bag in hand, screaming her lungs out.

"JACK!" She screamed, waving. "I want to come with you!" He turned back towards the ocean, his eyes wide. The crew turned to face him, wondering what his next move was going to be. Jack began to turn the ship around, when a giant splash was heard. Jack spun around, and saw that Elizabeth had jumped into the water. Jack hissed and ran over to where the crew was standing at the stern.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger..." He chanted as he looked for a rope to throw overboard. He looked down and saw her swimming quickly.

"Throw an anchor down, men! But whatever you do, don't hit her with it," He said warningly. They ran to the starboard side and turned the lever quickly to get the anchor down, and the ship came to a sudden halt, almost tipping itself over in the process. Mr. Gibbs ran up to the wheel and tried to steady it. Jack found a rope and threw it overboard as he saw Elizabeth reach the side of the ship.

--------------------------------------------------

She reached the dock and saw Jack's ship a little ways away from the dock. She couldn't let him go. She couldn't stay here alone anymore.

"JACK!" She screamed, waving the bag in the air, "I want to come with you!" She screamed again. She saw him turn around and look at her, and then turn his back on her again. Her heart stopped. He was going to leave without her. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't be without someone who cared about her... and who she cared about. Not anymore. She sucked in a breath, and then jumped into the ocean, keeping a tight hand on her belongings. She swam quickly, and noticed the ship begin to make a sharp turn, and then stop. She reached the side of the ship and Jack threw down a rope for her. She grabbed onto it, and he pulled her up until she was close enough where he could reach her. He grabbed onto her hand and pulled her up, placing a steady hand on her waist once she was standing on the deck. She felt Pintel and Ragetti come over and place a blanket around her shoulders, but she paid no attention to them. She was staring up into Jack's eyes. He was shaking his head.

"What were you doing, Liz?" He asked, rubbing her arms up and down. "I was turning around..."

"I didn't know... I saw you turn your back... I thought you were just going to keep going..." She said, breathing heavily.

"You misinterpreted, love. I was just having a moment of confusion the crew didn't need to see," He said, smiling. "You're... you're coming with me?" He asked, his tone softening. She nodded her head.

"Yes... this is where I should be. As long as you'll... have me," She said, looking down at her clasped hands.

"Well I don't have much choice, do I now?" He said, laughing slightly. She glared at him, and he returned it with a smile. "Of course I'll have you. You'll be an integral part of my crew on the Elizabeth, Elizabeth," He said. She smiled sheepishly. He then wrapped an arm around her and guided her in a different direction. "Let me give you the guided tour..." He said, walking her up to the wheel of the ship. The crew pulled up the anchor and they turned back around, heading out to sea.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. Jack and Elizabeth grew closer each day, and once she made peace with Will's death she was able to move on. Jack and Elizabeth were married right there, right on that deck, a year after she dove into the ocean to be with him. He devoted his life to sailing the seas and to her, the only woman he had ever loved.

FIN.


End file.
